Overlord Lair
Overlord Lair '''is a powerful Dark Guild located somewhere in a remote places in the land of Fiore. Only the selected people such as Michelle Valance and Esmeralda may find the way to the guild other than just it's guild members. The guild's main goal was to gather as many powerful members as it could in order to accomplish the Guild Master's main goal. The guild have the potential to be a legal guild because of it's members' personality which was seemingly nice, but choose to be a Dark Guild instead because of the mission carried out by the Guild itself. Arkwardly, this guild have their own S-Class Promotion Trial. History There is not many information were known about Overlord Lair except for the fact it was created in year X776. Other than that one, Hi-Ki and Kurayami was stated to be the guild most prominent member as they were the first and second mage to join it according to Lucilia Shirai. So far, there was roughly around 50 mages in the guild, with some being a combat Mage, additional staff or just a bunch of normal workers. The guild's main quest were either about assassination, abduction, guild war or something about disrupting Magic Council. As stated by Kimberly Olivia herself, the guild's members receives their missions from the Guild Master and that he is the one who assigned the test to the mission's board. Other than that, Overlord Lair's Guild Master have his own right to rank the mission as he please so that his' guild members won't accidently take a higher ranking mission which was assigned by himself. Requirements and Rules Before joining Overlord Lair, there is still some requirements which were need to be fullfilled before joining : Requirements *The person have to proves him/herself to be worth at least for the C-Rank. *They must have at least an "immense endurance" status in physical's ability. *The requestor must be able to work indepently without the help of Guild Member. *They must have the willingness to hurts other people in order to join the guild. *Mage with special ability or Magic will immediately accepted into the guild (ex. Lucilia Shirai) And Rules... : Rules *Inferior Mage must pay respect to Superior Mage. *Once in a year, 16 participants will be selected to enter the S-Class Promotion Trial. No more, No less. *While a mage was not on a mission, they have to train for at least 2 hours a day. *It's members have to know about their limits, they can't enter '''Training Area 3 and Meeting Rooms '''unless if they was a full-fledged S-Class Mage (either an S-Rank or SS-Rank). *Stronger Mage should not bullies a weaker mage or that would causes excommunication. *Failure to following the listed rules will causes these to happen : **First Warning : Excommunicated for 1 week. **Second Warning : Excommunicated for 1 month. **Third Warning : Excommunicated for 2 months. **Final Warning : Excommunicated for 6 months. **Still... : Permanent Excommunication. Rank System Unlike most Guild's ranking system, the guild have a very arkward Rank System in general. Usually, the mage with higher ranking was the superior in both the terms of both power and influences. According to Hi-Ki, SS-Rank mage such as Kurayami was regarded as an S-Class in general, but he is slightly more powerful than the Guild Master itself. The guild's rank system was like below in descending order : '''Guild Master SS-Rank S-Rank AAA-Rank AA-Rank A-Rank B-Rank C-Rank Places (In Guild) Location and Building Members Events S-Class Promotion Trial S-Class Promotion Trial '''was an event which were held annually by the guild Overlord Lair, the event's main objective was to find and promote a potent S-Class Mage's candidate into a full-fledged S-Class Mage. The trial took place in the Guild's '''Training Area 3 '''and has prepared a various type of obstacle for the candidates. Once a year, only 16 candidates may enter the trial to become an S-Class Mage, all of which were choosen by the Guild Master himself through the discussion in the '''Meeting's Room. If a mage successfully passed the trial, he or she will have the access to Training Area 3, Meeting's Room and S-Class Mission Quest. Furthermore, the mage would eventually just be another step further for the SS-Rank Tittle in their possession. Most of the guild members keep dreaming of achieving the SS-Rank tittle because only mage with the said rank were allowed for a 10-Year Missions and 100-Year Missions. Year X781 Candidates : Winner : Year X782 Candidates Winner Year X783 Candidates Winner Year X784 Candidates Winner Trivia *Permission for creating a Dark Guild was granted by Perchan. *The Rank-System was greatly influenced by the anime Date A Live. *The Guild Master loves blonde female very much. *If anyone wanted to join the guild, please leave a message on the talk page. *The "failure" section in the rules' section was a tribute to the administrator's "warning". And it was meant for joke. *Only an official S-Class Mage may have the S-Rank and SS-Rank's tittle into their possession.